


Buddhist Beaten and Babied

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2019 [6]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: ABDL, F/F, Mental Regression, Pantypoop, Soiling, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Ichirin Kumoi's come down with stomach pains, and Mononobe no Futo shows up to cause her trouble. More than she can handle in that state.





	Buddhist Beaten and Babied

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for week 42.

"Uuuurggh... Why did I even eat that blasted... Urp..."  
  
A hooded woman staggered her way through the Human Village, trying to stay on both her feet as her stomach started throwing yet another massive fit. Ever since eating a bad piece of food that her spiritual leader had prepared for her, unknowing of the effects it would have on her body, the poor woman had been struggling with the issues that her stomach took.  
  
"Bless Byakuren's heart, her smile is irresistible... but for once, I really should've done what I could to say no." The woman, Kumoi Ichirin, muttered to herself as she continued to take small and deliberate steps down the street, hoping to avoid problems from the humans. She knew that they considered the Buddhists like herself a favorable presence, but she was still cautious. She never knew if somebody could...  
  
Her instincts suddenly flared up as she heard the sound of a boisterous cackle. The crowd around her began to disperse, letting her get a glimpse of who had decided to ruin her day this time around... and immediately her eyes started to narrow as she spotted that familiar-looking hat.  
  
"Taoist."  
  
"Buddhist! Oh, ye of little and improper faith! I've come to this place to best you in a duel, so that my esteemed prince may take the throne of public opinion!" The loudmouthed grey-haired girl exclaimed before following it up with another laugh. Already, Ichirin had to pull her hood down a little to try and deafen herself from the obnoxious sounds that left that pipsqueak's mouth.  
  
Instead of humoring the Taoist known as Mononobe no Futo, the hooded Buddhist decided to take the easier route. Namely, by walking straight past her. Nobody said that she actually had to accept the duel, especially not in her condition.   
  
This blatant lack of tact and flagrant way of ignoring her made the hatted girl's fury ignite. "Oi! Ye of preposterous manners! Get back here and face me in the duel I challenged you to!" The Taoist cried out as she chased after the blue-haired girl in an attempt to get the match that she was trying to pry out of her.  
  
"Go away, Taoist. I'm not in the condition to humor you. I have medicine to try and ac..." Ichirin started to reply, only for her legs to shake as she felt a potent wave of pain splashing forth from her tummy, causing her to stagger in place. "Just... Leave me be, please. I need medicine for my stomach." She tried to sound as sincere as possible, to try and appeal to some level of humanity from the Taoist hermit.  
  
The sincerity fell on deaf ears as the shorter girl started tugging on her elongated skirt. "Nay! You will duel me, Buddhist! I decreed it, therefore the battle must commence! Cease your difficulty and face me!" Futo cried out in such a childish fashion, prompting the other faithful to roll her eyes in response.  
  
It was clear that she wasn't going to get away from Futo by being nice. If she didn't show her the strength of her faith, then she wouldn't leave her alone, and she'd discover just how bad the issue with her stomach really was. She had to bite the bullet, otherwise, she'd be here all day...  
  
Ichirin's cheeks flared red with anger as she threw up her hands. "Fine! You win! We'll have your duel, then I'll toss you back to that infernal Prince of yours so you know not to bother a Buddhist when they're weakened and looking for a moment of respite!" The blue-haired monk cried out as she pulled out her rings, wanting to get things over with quickly.  
  
As the monk's cloud-like partner, Unzan, gradually started to form behind her, the hatted hermit started to laugh as an array of plates appeared around her. "Wonderful, let our duel be spectacular!" Futo cried out with glee as she took the first offensive, sending the magical porcelain straight ahead with intent to harm the monk equally as quickly as the monk wanted things to end.  
  
An act that the monk didn't see coming, evident by her eyes widening. She hadn't had proper time to manifest her ally, and though she tried to make it move in response to her commands, it was too late. Ichirin only managed to knock a few plates out of the way, leaving one of them to go careening towards the worst possible spot.  
  
Her stomach.  
  
The blue-haired woman staggered back and forth as she felt the dull-edged porcelain digging into her belly, her eyes bulging as she felt an extreme pain within her body. It wasn't just because of the impromptu projectile impacting her form, no, this was the result of something much worse. By delivering a blow to her current sensitive area, the Taoist had managed to kick her current ailment into overdrive.  
  
Before Futo had time to gloat and ponder why the Buddhist was trying her best to stay standing, a loud and rather embarrassing sound emitted from the latter's rear. A long and wet "FFRRRRRLLLRRRRT" resounded from Ichirin's bottom as most of the crowd that had gathered around them stared straight at her, putting even more pressure on her.  
  
"D-Don't look..." The hooded Buddhist gasped out as she did the best thing she could to stop the oncoming onslaught, which was to grab ahold of her hood and tug it over her face to try and save herself some minuscule amount of embarrassment. She could feel her cheeks growing warm with shame as her butt continued to release such disgusting sounds... Which only heralded what was to come.  
  
Everyone's eyes were on her. She could feel it... and she could feel her ass spreading. She could feel every little speck of shit sliding out of her colon as she tried to hide away, her poor underwear turning from a cute white to an unpleasant brown, and in turn, an equally brown stain forming on the back of her blue skirt. Not even the thickness and length of it was enough to hide anything away. Worst of all, a little puddle was starting to form underneath. Her panties couldn't keep it all in...  
  
The crowd was left speechless as the show continued, loud groans resounding from the poor monk's belly as the mess in her underwear continued to grow. Sloppy nuggets of waste plopping into the fabric as it collected into a messy pile, while the watery parts ran down her thighs leaving her with not even a sliver of dignity. She was not only shitting herself because of her stomach bug... but she was also filling her underwear to its breaking point like a little baby.  
  
A fact that didn't slip by the hermit, who could only laugh at the sight of what was unfolding in front of her. "Aha! What pray tell is this? A hopeless and faithless Buddhist can't hold her bowels in check?" Futo started to taunt Ichirin as she giddily skipped towards her, a smug grin plastered all across that youthful mug of hers. "Or, perhaps, you never were able to do so, and you've only now just revealed thine true colors?"  
  
"G-Go... Away..." The utterly pooped Ichirin replied, only to find her hands being grabbed by the hatted Taoist, who used this moment to force her onto the ground. The wet ground that served to further stain her dress, leaving her at the younger-looking girl's mercy. Already, she could tell that there were ill intentions behind what was about to happen... she just hoped that it would be over quick. Maybe the humiliation would be swift and painless if she just tried to focus on Byakuren's love...  
  
Unfortunately, her salvation would not arrive through simple thoughts and prayers. No, she was anything but home free as the hatted hermit grasped ahold of the dress that draped the defeated monk's body, before tossing it off unceremoniously exposing the rest of her body for them all to see. Not just her body, but the accident that had happened down below just as well...  
  
Her poor bottom was caked in a mushy and wet layer of brown, serving to further humiliate her as the whispers started to erupt from the crowd around them. The humans that she had been trying to hide amongst were now discussing the Taoist's words between themselves, and slowly but surely their perception of the blue-haired woman changed for the worse.  
  
"Poor baby..." "Should we try and contact Lady Byakuren to ensure that she'll be safe?" "Don't bother. I'm sure the girl with the hat has everything under control. See what's floating around her?"  
  
As the voices continued to discuss, one of them stuck out to Ichirin. Upon peering upward towards the one that had antagonized her, more of her fears were realized as her loose posterior started releasing a few more feeble and stinky bouts of gas, spluttering into the pile of waste underneath her bottom...  
  
Futo had summoned diapers. Padding for children. She didn't even seem bothered by the prospect of handling such a thing, more pleased that she could show her superiority towards an enemy of hers. That gleeful grin on her face made that all too clear. "Ye hear the gathering of the people, do you not, child of little faith? They deem you my duty. You must be aware of what that means, yes?"  
  
Ichirin could feel her heart sinking the more she stared towards the hatted hermit. Her hope was extinguishing bit by bit. The more she heard the sounds of the crowd softly degrading her, the tones of the Taoist downplaying her abilities and trying to make her fill her new role... the more it became too much to bear. Especially as she felt her filled panties being pulled down her thighs, carefully as to avoid not making a bigger mess.  
  
The gleefully sadistic hermit giggled as she gently pushed the weakened woman a little backward, getting her poor bottom away from the mess she had made. A mess that gradually disappeared into the soil below due to the subtle powers that the hermit exhibited. Leaving a nice and dry place for her to properly pad the little Buddhist up.  
  
Before the stomach-afflicted girl had a chance to protest weakly, she felt her legs being hoisted up, only for something soft to slide underneath her smelly bottom. Wet and soft. Upon closer inspection, she could see something being tossed aside every few seconds. Small wipes made to ensure that she would end up as clean as she could be.  
  
Ichirin squirmed and shifted the more she felt the wipe running along her naked skin, slowly starting to sob as she felt her dignity sinking further. Why was she getting so nervous? She just... just lost a simple fight. But... everyone was calling her a baby, even her enemy.  
  
Maybe she really was? Maybe that's why Futo decided it was the best course of action. After all, she had managed to poop her panties like an overgrown toddler. Perhaps she really was just an infant that hadn't had the proper time to grow up mentally...  
  
Slowly but surely as the hermit finished wiping that dirty bottom clean, an audible sob started pouring forth from the monk's lips, something that further made the Taoist smile with glee. Her tactic was working. Not only had she bested her in a duel, but she had utterly humiliated her thanks to this circumstance. It wouldn't take much for her to stay like this.  
  
"Oh, there there, child of little faith. It will all be over soon. I will take you home with me to the Prince, and you will be cared for like another one of her many disciples. But first, we need to ensure that you won't be making a mess on the palace floors. Can you stay still for a little while longer?" Futo's tone was slowly turning softer as she tried to make Ichirin inch further into her gradually regressive mindset, and her question was answered with a soft yet worried nod.  
  
The hatted hermit chuckled once more as she plucked one, two and even three diapers from around her person, before putting them down and underneath the babified woman's bottom in order of thickness. Once they were all snugly situated underneath that cleaned rear, it was an easy matter weaving the middle part through her thighs, again done in sequence to make the last step easier. Finally, one by one, each of them was secured on the sides using the small tapes that hung from the wings, securing the ill girl's bottom firmly and ensuring that she would not make a single leaking mess ever again. At least, not as long as her mind stayed in this infantile state.  
  
Once she felt the white padding making it difficult to close her legs, the blue-haired woman slowly pulled her thumb up towards her mouth before suckling on it like a good little baby girl. After all, she was feeling a lot better now that she wasn't messy, but she still felt that something was missing. Maybe just having a little taste of her thumb would make her feel all better...  
  
Futo softly serenaded the young Buddhist as she scooped her up into her meager arms, slowly taking her leave through the crowd of people. A crowd that seemed much more pleased now that Ichirin had been properly padded up and cared for by the opposing religious representative, unknowing that they had been manipulated by the grey-haired girl to treat the blue-hoodied baby in an infantilizing manner.  
  
While the poor diapered monk slowly drifted off to sleep with her thumb gradually getting covered in her saliva, the grin returned to the hermit's face. She had won completely, and she even had the chance to subvert a member of the accursed Buddhists to her Prince's cause! It was a glorious occasion indeed, one that she definitely hoped to be praised for by the time she'd arrive home.  
  
Unfortunately, she completely forgot to take care of Ichirin's current tummy troubles. A fact that would ensure her prolonged and newfound infanthood for weeks to come...


End file.
